My Butler
by MiracleGirl Rin07
Summary: Akashi tahu jika Ryouta hanyalah seorang Butler amatir, namun Akashi senang karena hanya Ryouta lah yang mampu membuatnya 'menggila'. AU! AkaKi. Yaoi, PWP, OOC.
1. New Butler

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M

Pair : AkaKi

Warning : AU, Yaoi/BL, PWP, Lemon, OOC, Kaku, Typos, dsb.

.

_Happy Reading_

.

.

Menatap rembulan dibalkon kamarnya adalah rutinitas Akashi Seijuuro, entah sejak kapan ia memulai kegitan ini, mungkin sudah sejak ia masuk smp? entahlah, Akashi pun bahkan tak mengingat kapan pertama kalinya ia duduk dibalkon kamar sambil menatap sang bulan selama berjam-jam.

ia pikir, tak ada hal yang lebih indah daripada menatap sang bulan. Akashi menyukai bulan, bulan itu indah dan sempurna. Jika bisa, Akashi ingin memilikinya.

tok..tok..tok..

suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Akashi dari angannya tentang bulan, ia alihkan tatapannya pada pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat, menunggu siapa pun itu yang dibaliknya untuk bicara. "Permisi Tuan muda, Tuan besar meminta anda untuk menemui beliau diruangannya.." ucap seseorang dibalik pintu yang ternyata adalah _maid_. Akashi mendengus, ia sudah bosan dipanggil terus oleh ayahnya hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting. tanpa banyak bicara, Akashi muda itu mulai berjalan kearah pintu dengan langkah tenang dan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

ia melihat _maid_ yang tadi memanggilnya tengah menunduk hormat padanya, namun Akashi tak peduli. ia berjalan melewati _maid_ itu tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, tujuannya adalah ruangan kerja ayahnya. ia akan membuat pria dewasa itu lelah dengan tingkahnya, apapun itu caranya. Akashi menyeringai senang dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

"Seijuuro, perkenalkan ini adalah _butler_ pribadimu yang baru." ayah Seijuuro, —Akashi Masaomi, menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah berdiri disamping kanan Masaomi. pemuda itu maju selangkah sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Seijuuro. "Selamat malam, Tuan muda. perkenalkan nama saya Kise Ryouta, mulai saat ini saya adalah _butler_ pribadi anda." ucap Kise sambil membungkuk penuh hormat pada Seijuuro, ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya tapi tak berani menatap Seijuuro secara langsung meskipun ia penasaran seperti apa Tuan muda-nya.

Seijuuro terdiam, ia menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mata yang berkilat aneh. kemudian ia mendekati pemuda pirang yang masih menunduk itu dan mengangkat dagunya secara perlahan, sepasang mata sewarna madu tengah menatapnya takut-takut dengan bibir peach yang sedikit terbuka. Seringai Akashi melebar. Kini, ia menemukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menatap bulan.

"Hm, ku akui pilihanmu kali ini lumayan juga, Ayah." mata dwiwarna Seijuuro terus menatap Kise dengan intens, bibirnya tetap menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang membuat tubuh Kise bergetar pelan karena ketakutan.

Masaomi menghela nafas, ia sudah pasrah dengan tingkah anak tunggalnya ini. Seijuuro memang bukan anak yang nakal, tapi dia juga bukanlah anak baik yang akan menuruti semua perintah Ayahnya tanpa mengeluh. "Kise, karena kau adalah _butler_ Seijuuro, maka mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Aku juga akan memindahkanmu ke sekolah yang sama dengan Seijuuro agar kau dapat _'melindungi'_nya. Kau mengerti?" Kise menatap Tuan besar-nya tak percaya, ia akan tinggal dimansion super mewah ini? lalu bagaimana dengan rumah kecilnya disana?

tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ia takkan bisa _'melindungi' _Tuan muda-nya jika ia tidak tinggal disini, dikarenakan jarak dari mansion ini menuju rumahnya membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama. "B-baik, tuan besar." dan Kise pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

...

"Ngh.." Kise melenguh, tidur nyenyaknya terganggu karena sesuatu berhembus tepat didepan wajahnya. Perlahan, iris sewarna madu itu mulai terbuka dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan sayu khas bangun tidur. suara kekehan seseorang membuatnya langsung terduduk secara tiba-tiba, dan akibatnya kepalanya terasa pusing karena tindakkannya itu.

"Kau ini memang bodoh ya, Ryouta. Tentu saja kau akan merasa pusing karena bangun secara tiba-tiba seperti itu." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kise yang masih setengah sadar, menatap iris sewarna madu yang masih belum fokus itu dengan seksama. Kise tersentak ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya, dihadapannya kini terdapat Akashi dengan jarak sejengkal dari wajahnya! bahkan Kise mampu menghirup aroma mint dari nafas tuan muda-nya itu.

"T-tuan muda!" pekik Kise sambil memundurkan kepalanya, wajahnya memanas dengan rona merah memenuhi pipi. kebanyakan orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Akashi biasanya akan memasang wajah pucat atau ketakutan, tapi reaksi Kise yang berbeda tadi membuat Akashi kembali terkekeh karenanya. "Reaksi yang bagus, Ryouta. ku akui kau memiliki refleks yang lumayan cepat." Akashi menampilkan seringainya, ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan pemuda ini.

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan turun untuk sarapan, aku akan menunggumu dimeja makan." ucap Akashi sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Kise menuju lantai satu.

Kise menghembuskan nafasnya lega, entah sejak kapan ia menahan nafas. tapi yang pasti, ia benar-benar merasa gugup sekali tadi. bagaimana Kise tidak merasa gugup? coba bayangkan, seseorang terus menatap wajahmu dari jarak yang sangat dekat ketika kau tengah tertidur! bahkan Akashi muda itu masih sempat menggodanya tadi saat ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. ugh, membayangkannya saja membuat Kise malu setengah hidup.

teringat perintah tuan muda-nya, Kise bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya.

.

"Uhn.." suara dengungan pelan keluar dari bibir Kise, ia menundukkan kepalanya gugup karena dari saat ia keluar mobil sampai menuju kelas tuan muda-nya, semua orang-orang terus menatapnya seolah ia adalah alien. Sementara Akashi berjalan didepannya dengan langkah tenang dan tegap, matanya melirik Kise yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Ryouta, kau tidak akan tau dimana letak kelasku jika kau terus menunduk seperti itu." ucap Akashi tenang.

Kise tersentak, buru-buru ia menegakkan kepalanya dengan wajah pucat. ia tak terbiasa dipandangi oleh banyak orang seperti ini. "M-maaf, tuan muda.."

Akashi berhenti berjalan didepan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 1-A, membuat Kise menatapnya bingung karena Akashi yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. "Ini adalah kelasku, sedangkan kelasmu 1-B. Bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, masuklah ke kelasmu jika kau tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamamu." kemudian Akashi pun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan kelas yang rapi. "T-tapi tuan muda—"

"Masuk ke kelasmu, Ryouta." mata dwiwarnanya menatap Kise dengan tajam. Kise berjengit ketika tatapan itu terasa menusuknya, dengan ragu Kise pun menuruti perintah tuan mudanya.

.

_"Oh lihat, bukankah dia adalah orang yang bersama Akashi-sama tadi?"_

_"Kau benar, siapa dia?"_

_"Mungkin dia butler pribadi Akashi-sama yang baru."_

_"Jangan bercanda. Bahkan orang sangar pun takkan bertahan lama untuk jadi butler-nya, sedangkan dia, dilihat dari penampilannya saja seperti orang payah."_

Kise menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perkataan teman-teman barunya membuatnya merasa sedih, ia mengaku ia memang tidak bisa berkelahi. Jangankan untuk melindungi Akashi, melindungi diri sendiri saja Kise tidak bisa.

Ia sering hampir jadi korban pelecehan, namun ia berhasil melarikan diri dari penjahat itu dengan selamat. Kise sangat bersyukur karena tuhan selalu melindunginya.

Bicara tentang hal itu, membuat Kise teringat akan kejadian yang kini membuatnya jadi _butler_ pribadi Akashi Seijuuro.

_Flashback_

Saat itu Kise tengah berlari, dibelakangnya terdapat sekitar lima orang preman yang mengejarnya. Kise tidak tahu apa salahnya pada preman itu, ketika ia hendak pulang, tiba-tiba mereka mencegatnya dipersimpangan jalan.

Nafasnya terengah dan tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat. ia memaksa kakinya untuk terus berlari ketika suara tawa preman itu terdengar semakin dekat.

"Ada apa cantik? apa kau sudah menyerah?" Kise bisa mendengar mereka tertawa keras kala itu. Kise mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai merasa lelah, mengabaikan dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, mengabaikan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. ia tidak tahu kemana kakinya berlari, yang ada dipikirannya adalah meloloskan diri dari para preman itu.

'Ugh.. Aku tidak kuat lagi..' ucap Kise dalam hati ketika pandangannya mulai memburam, samar-samar ia melihat tiga orang pria dewasa yang memakai setelan jas mahal tengah berdiri hendak memasuki sebuah mobil hitam mewah. dua diantara mereka bertubuh besar dengan wajah sangar.

"T-tuan, t-tolong aku—"

Brukk!

Kise jatuh tersungkur tepat dihadapan seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah pimpinan mereka, pria dewasa tersebut terlihat terkejut ketika melihatnya. merasa iba, pria itu pun membawa Kise masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk segera menjalankan mobil, membuat preman yang mengejar Kise berseru sambil mengumpat.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Tuan." ucap Kise ketika nafasnya sudah teratur, membuat pria yang menolongnya tadi menoleh. "Ya, sama-sama. Jika boleh tahu, kenapa kau bisa dikejar lima orang preman?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, mereka tiba-tiba mencegatku ketika aku hendak pulang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dikejar oleh orang seperti mereka." Pria tadi memperhatikan Kise dari atas kebawah, mencoba menilai pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya manis untuk seorang pria, bahkan tubuhnya pun terlihat ramping. Pantas saja banyak orang yang salah mengira jika Kise adalah seorang perempuan.

"Namaku Akashi Masaomi, siapa namamu?"

"Kise Ryouta, tuan." ucap Kise gugup. ia merasa sedikit takut ketika pria yang menolongnya itu terus memperhatikannya. "Apa kau bekerja?" pria itu kembali bertanya.

"Uhm, untuk sekarang sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya pekerjaan lagi _'ssu._ Aku hanya bekerja paling lama sekitar seminggu." Kise menghela nafas ketika selesai mengatakannya. Masaomi menaikan alisnya penasaran, mencoba menuntut Kise untuk menceritakan alasannya.

"Yah, seperti yang anda lihat barusan. Aku selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para bajingan itu, makanya bos ditempatku bekerja selalu memecatku dengan alasan tidak mau disalahkan jika terjadi apa-apa padaku."

Masaomi mengangguk paham. ia sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa Kise selalu dikejar para penjahat. menghela nafas, Masaomi mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela mobil yang menampilkan jejeran lampu yang menerangi jalan.

"Aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan jika kau mau." ucap Masaomi sambil menatap Kise lewat kaca jendela, bisa ia lihat Kise yang tengah memasang wajah terkejut.

"B-benarkah tuan? Pekerjaan apa itu?"

"Aku sedang membutuhkan seorang _butler_ pribadi untuk putraku. Ia selalu saja membuat masalah hingga _butler_-nya yang dulu mengundurkan diri."

Kise terdiam, memangnya senakal apa anak itu sehingga mereka mengundurkan diri? tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, menjadi _butler_ adalah pekerjaan dengan gaji yang memuaskan. Ia akan menerima pekerjaan itu dan merubah sikap anak tersebut agar menjadi lebih baik.

"Baiklah Tuan, aku mau." ucap Kise yakin, dan kemudian mobil itu pun membawa Kise menuju rumah mewah majikannya.

_End of Flashback_

_._

"Selamat siang."

Kise terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menyapanya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda mungil berambut baby blue dengan iris mata berwarna biru yang jernih. "S-selamat siang _'ssu_." balas Kise kikuk, bibirnya mengulas senyum canggung ketika si pemuda mungil itu menatapnya datar.

Bel tanda pelajaran sudah berbunyi, namun karena guru mereka yang belum datang, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan murid baru itu.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal, Kise-kun." Kuroko memperkenalkan diri sambil mengambil sebuah kursi dan menyeretnya menuju meja Kise.

"Salam kenal, Kuroko_cchi._"

"Apa kau adalah _butler_ Akashi-_kun _yang baru?" tanya Kuroko setelah ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi, dipandanginya pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Uh ya.. Bagaimana Kuroko_cchi _bisa tahu?" Kise balik bertanya dengan ekspresi polos, membuat Kuroko tanpa sadar menarik bibirnya sedikit membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Akashi-_kun _selalu berangkat sekolah dengan _butler_-nya, tapi belakangan ini banyak yang mengundurkan diri setelah sehari atau dua hari bekerja sebagai _butler_ Akashi-_kun._"

Kise terdiam sambil menatap Kuroko. Darimana Kuroko tahu? sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran dengan alasan mereka yang mengundurkan diri, ingin bertanya pada Masaomi takut dikira kurang sopan. jadilah Kise hanya menyimpan pertanyaannya dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya Kuroko tahu sesuatu, ia harus menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Eh? kenapa mereka mengundurkan diri?" tanya Kise pelan dan hati-hati, takut ada orang lain yang mendengarkan pertanyaanya. "Nanti Kise-_kun _juga akan tahu." setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroko pun pergi ke tempat duduknya yang berada ditengah kelas ketika guru mereka datang.

.

.

Tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu, ia mendapat cukup banyak orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Dimulai dari teman sekelas : Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Takao Kazunari dan juga Murasakibara Atsushi. sementara dari kelas 1-A ia mendapat teman bernama Midorima Shintaro. hari-hari yang ia lewati sebagai _butler _pribadi Akashi pun terasa biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada sesuatu yang aneh, kecuali jika Tuan mudanya itu senang sekali memandang wajahnya ketika ia tidur.

Saat ini Kise tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kota Kanagawa, kota kelahirannya, untuk menjenguk makam kedua orangtuanya. tentu saja dengan meminta ijin pada Masaomi terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Kise ingin membicarakan kepulangannya pada Akashi, namun karena Tuan mudanya tengah sibuk entah kemana, Kise pun pulang tanpa memberitahu Akashi.

dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat _butler _pribadi Tuan muda-nya yang terlebih dahulu mengundurkan diri? padahal dalam seminggu ini Kise tak merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh pada Akashi.

ia benar-benar penasaran dengan alasannya, semakin lama ia menyimpan pertanyaannya dalam hati, maka semakin besar juga rasa penasarannya itu hingga membuat Kise tak bisa tertidur.

Menghela nafas, Kise memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu sejenak dan pergi menuju toko bunga untuk membeli dua tangkai lily putih.

.

.

Setelah selesai berdoa dan meletakan bunga lily dimakam orangtuanya, Kise pun memutuskan untuk pergi mengecek keadaan rumah kecilnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama seminggu. Kise bersyukur karena rumahnya baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kotor karena debu yang mulai menumpuk.

Ia mulai membersihkan rumahnya tersebut dari debu. Seminggu bukanlah waktu yang lama, tapi entah kenapa Kise merasa sangat merindukan suasana rumahnya ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap dan pulang besok pagi-pagi, toh Tuan besar juga sudah memberinya ijin.

"Hufft.. Ternyata cukup melelahkan juga membersihkan rumah yang sudah seminggu ku tinggalkan ini." Kise bergumam sambil merebahkan diri pada kasurnya, ia melirik kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit malam bertabur bintang. sekarang sudah jam 19.05, pantas saja dari tadi perutnya sudah berontak minta diisi.

Tak bisa mengabaikan perutnya yang mulai kelaparan, Kise pun bangkit menuju dapurnya untuk memasak kare, beruntung karena ia belanja bahan makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang tadi.

setelah masakannya matang, Kise pun memakannya dalam keadaan hening yang tenang.

...

"Aku pulang dulu, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi pada Kuroko yang tengah menatapnya, ia berdiri dan balas menatap Kuroko. "Akashi-_kun _tidak akan menginap? ini sudah malam."

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang. kau istirahatlah, Tetsuya. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok." Akashi mengusap kepala Kuroko sebentar sebelum berbalik menuju pintu didalam ruangan tersebut. "Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, Akashi-_kun_."

.

Akashi bergegas menuju kamarnya ketika ia sampai, namun ada hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke kamarnya. yaitu melihat Kise. 'Apa yang sedang Ryouta lakukan sekarang?' tanya Akashi dalam hati, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis ketika ia memikirkan wajah Kise yang sangat manis.

Ia membuka pintu disebrang kamarnya itu secara perlahan, ingin memberi kejutan pada sang pemilik kamar. namun Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ruangan gelap menyambutnya.

Klik

ia menekan tombol saklar lampu dan membuat ruangan tersebut terang seketika. mengedarkan pandangannya, Akashi tak menemukan Kise dimana pun.

"Kemana perginya Ryouta?" Akashi bertanya ketika salah seorang _maid _sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Maaf Tuan muda, saya tidak tahu." ucap _maid _tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat. Akashi menggumam pelan menanggapinya, ia hendak pergi ke kamarnya ketika _maid _itu kembali bicara.

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar meminta anda untuk menemui beliau diruangannya." Akashi mendengus ketika mendengar ucapan _maid _tersebut, sudah seminggu yang lalu ayahnya tidak memanggilnya sejak kedatangan Ryouta.

Apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya? Apakah itu adalah alasan tidak adanya Ryouta dikamarnya?

.

"Katakan dimana Ryouta sekarang." ucap Akashi ketika ia memasuki ruangan kerja ayahnya. sang Ayah mendongak menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, dilihatnya sang putra yang kini tengah menatapnya datar. namun Masaomi bisa merasakan aura kemarahan yang ditekan oleh putranya itu.

"Hm? Kukira Kise sudah memberitahu mu."

"Dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku pergi ke apartement Tetsuya ketika dia sedang dikamar mandi." Akashi melihat ayahnya mengangguk mengerti dan meneruskan pekerjaannya memeriksa lembaran-lembaran dokumen.

"Ayah." suara Akashi muda terdengar penuh penekanan membuat Masaomi kembali menatap sang putra yang masih menatapnya datar. "Kise sedang pergi ke rumahnya, ia sudah meminta ijin padaku untuk pergi ke makam orangtuanya dan sepertinya ia akan menginap disana malam ini." ucap Masaomi pada akhirnya.

Akashi mendengus, namun raut lega tergurat diwajahnya. Ia kembali menatap sang ayah ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" tanyanya pada sang Ayah yang kembali bekerja.

"Ah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang Kise lakukan sehingga kau tidak banyak _bertingkah?" _sang Ayah menatapnya tajam, namun Akashi malah memasang seringainya ketika ayahnya menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Ryouta— ahh bukan, Aku belum melakukan apa-apa sehingga Ryouta belum mengetahuinya. Aku hanya tidak ingin mainan baruku pergi secepat itu—" mata dwiwarna-nya berkilat aneh ketika mengatakannya. '—tapi mungkin, Ryouta akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi.' tambah Akashi dalam hati, dan seringaiannya pun melebar.

Masaomi menghela nafas sambil memijat kening ketika melihat ekspresi sang putra. "Ku pikir kau sudah mulai berubah saat Kise yang menjadi _butler_-mu. Seijuuro, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Kise. Ingat itu. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu, ayah masih banyak pekerjaan." ucap Masaomi yang langsung menyibukkan diri dengan kembali memeriksa lembar-lembar dokumen itu.

Akashi mendecih namun tak membantah ucapan ayahnya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Dihari minggu yang cerah Kise bersenandung pelan dalam setiap langkahnya, ekspresi wajahnya begitu ceria dan hangat membuat beberapa _butler _dan _maid _yang berpas-pasan dengannya ikut tersenyum. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kamar Akashi, ia akan memberitahu Akashi bahwa makan siangnya telah siap.

"Tuan muda, saya sudah menyiapkan makan siang anda." ucap Kise setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi terlebih dahulu. Kise bisa mendengar sahutan dari Akashi yang memerintahnya untuk masuk.

Kise merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Namun karena hari ini begitu cerah, Kise pun mengabaikan firasatnya.

dengan ragu, Kise pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam kamar Tuan mudanya. "Ada apa, Tuan muda?" Kise bertanya ketika matanya melihat Akashi yang tengah membaca sebuah buku disofa. Akashi mendongak menatapnya dan menyimpan buku tersebut kedalam rak buku. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kise yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kemarin Ryouta pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Apa Ryouta mulai membangkang?" tanyanya. ia terus mendekat sehingga Kise terkurung oleh tubuhnya dan juga pintu dibelakang Kise. "M-maaf, Tuan muda. Kemarin anda tidak ada, jadi saya pulang tanpa memberitahu. Tapi saya sudah mendapat ijin dari Tuan besar."

Akashi memperhatikan ekspresi Kise yang menggemaskan ketika gugup, wajahnya memerah dan bibir bawahnya digigit. Entah kenapa bibir itu terlihat sangat menggoda, tanpa sadar, tangannya beralih menuju pipi Kise dan menuntun pemuda pirang itu untuk menunduk.

—Cup

"..?!" Kise terkejut dengan perbuatan Akashi barusan, ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dan menyentuh bibirnya yang dikecup oleh Akashi dengan tangan bergetar. "A-apa yang anda lakukan..?" tanya Kise lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan wajah memerah antara malu dan marah.

Akashi terlihat tertegun dengan reaksi Kise, namun sedetik kemudian seringaiannya muncul. "Apakah itu adalah ciuman pertamamu? Aku merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkannya." ia terkekeh senang sebelum ia menatap Kise dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa ijin dariku. Maka dari itu, aku akan memberimu hukuman yang pantas, Ryouta." kemudian diseretnya tubuh Kise yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menuju ranjang, menghempaskannya pada kasur empuk dan mengurungnya dalam kukungan tubuhnya.

"T-tuan muda, l-lepaskan saya!" Kise memberontak panik ketika Akashi memasangkan sebuah borgol —yang entah dari mana asalnya pada pergelangan tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat Akashi yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir padamu, Ryouta. Aku bahkan baru merasakan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya." ucap Akashi dingin, matanya yang tajam serasa menusuk membuat Kise kekatukan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir. Kise bisa merasakan bahwa Tuan mudanya itu tengah marah padanya.

"M-maafkan saya, T-tuan—"

"Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah peduli, apalagi sampai mengkhawatirkan seorang _butler _sepertimu. Tapi kau adalah pengecualian." sambungnya. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Kise dan mengambil sebuah gunting berwarna merah. Ia menggerakan gunting itu seolah akan menggunting sesuatu tepat didepan wajah Kise, membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu semakin bergetar.

Kise menutup matanya takut, dan air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. Ia tidak mengenal Akashi yang sekarang, dia bukanlah Tuan muda-nya yang selalu baik padanya, Tuan muda takkan melakukan hal ini padanya. Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika rasa dingin gunting tersebut menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"A-ahk!" Kise meringis perih saat gunting tersebut menggores pipinya, menghasilkan sebuah luka dengan garis horizontal yang lumayan panjang dan cukup untuk mengeluarkan darah segar. "Aku akan memberimu hukuman agar kau mau menurut." ucap Akashi. dijilatnya darah yang keluar dari luka Kise dengan pelan, seolah menikmati rasa getir yang terkandung dalam cairan merah itu.

"Ahk! T-tuan muda l-lepas— Hmmmpphh!" Akashi membungkam bibir peach yang sedang terbuka itu dengan ganas, ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kise dan mengajak lidah pemuda pirang itu untuk berdansa. Tangannya mulai bekerja untuk membuka baju Kise dengan cara mengguntingnya.

Merasa oksigennya mulai menipis, Akashi menyudahi aksinya pada bibir manis itu dan menurunkan cumbuannya pada leher jenjang yang seolah menggodanya. "A-ahmm T-tuanh m-muda ahk!" Ia menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap leher itu sehingga tercipta sebuah bercak merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang selama dua hari kedepan.

"Ngh! T-tuan— Ahk! H-hentikan.." Kise terus mendesah dan mengerang ketika Akashi melakukan hal itu berulang pada seluruh leher dan dadanya. Nafasnya terengah dan tubuhnya kembali menggeliat saat Akashi dengan sengaja meniup telinganya yang sensitif.

"Kau memintaku berhenti? Tapi sepertinya tubuhmu menginginkan lebih, Ryouta." Akashi menyeringai. diambilnya gunting yang sempat terlupa tadi dan mulai melukis diatas lengan Kise. "Ahhk! S-sakith! H-hentikan! hiks.. s-saya mohon! hiks.." seringai Akashi semakin melebar ketika dilihatnya Kise tengah terisak dengan tubuh penuh oleh _karyanya_.

Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya saat Kise memohon dengan mata berkaca, bibir yang sekarang memerah itu terus mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membuat Akashi semakin semangat untuk menyiksa tubuh dibawahnya.

Kemudian matanya tertuju kearah puting Kise yang berwarna merah muda, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghisap salah satu puting itu dengan kencang. "Anngghhh!" tubuh Kise tersentak dengan dada membusung ketika Akashi terus memberi_ hukuman _pada tubuhnya, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri ketika ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari arah putingnya yang terus dihisap oleh Akashi.

Kise mendesah sambil terengah, wajahnya memerah dan basah oleh air mata serta keringat, jangan lupakan air liur yang terus menetes dari sudut bibirnya membuat Akashi merasa senang dengan perbuatannya pada tubuh Kise. tangannya kembali mengukir sebuah _karya _pada tubuh Kise yang belum terjamah oleh guntingnya, ia mengukirkan kata **_'Mine'_** diatas dada sebelah kiri Kise, tepat diatas jantungnya. memberinya tanda bahwa Kise adalah _butle__r_-nya, _miliknya _seorang.

"T-tuanh..hiks, h-hentikan— s-sakith!"

"Panggil namaku, Ryouta. Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti kau memanggil teman-temanmu." bisik Akashi pelan pada telinganya, hembusan nafas Akashi yang hangat membuat tubuh Kise menggelinjang geli.

"T-tapi Tuan— akh!" Kise meringis ketika gunting itu kembali menggores lengannya. "Turuti perintahku, Ryouta." ucap Akashi, matanya menatap Kise dengan tajam.

"A-Akashi— hmmph!" Akashi kembali membungkam bibir Kise dengan bibirnya, dilumatnya bibir manis tersebut penuh nikmat. "Bukan yang itu, Ryouta. Panggil namaku, nama depanku."

"Nghh.. Sei_cchi— _ngahh!"

Merasa sudah cukup, Akashi bangkit untuk melihat hasil karyanya pada Kise. Tangan terborgol, baju tak karuan karena Akashi sembarang mengguntingnya, wajah merona dengan nafas memburu dan jangan lupakan tubuh bagian atasnya penuh oleh luka akibat gunting yang menggoresnya tadi serta bercak merah keunguan disekujur leher dan dadanya.

Pemandangan yang _sempurna._

Akashi tersenyum puas, matanya melirik kearah tanda _kepemilikan_ yang tergores cukup dalam diatas dada kiri pemuda pirang itu. tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain _menyiksa _orang lain, dan Akashi menemukan, _menyiksa _Kise ternyata 10x lipat lebih menyenangkan daripada menyiksa _butlernya_ terdahulu.

"Kurasa _hukuman_mu sudah selesai, aku akan memaafkanmu untuk sekarang. Tapi aku takkan segan-segan memberimu _hukuman _yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini jika kau membuatku marah lagi." Akashi mencium bibirnya sebentar sebelum membuka borgol yang mengekang Kise. Dilihatnya pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang itu memerah dan sedikit lecet. Merasa sedikit bersalah, Akashi pun mengecup pergelangan tangan tersebut dengan lembut.

Akashi merasa tertarik pada pemuda pirang itu, dan apapun yang ia inginkan, maka harus ia dapatkan. karena semua perintahnya adalah mutlak.

Dan sejak hari itu, Kise mengetahui alasan kenapa _butler _yang terdahulu mengundurkan diri. Air matanya kembali menetes ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuh bagian atasnya, matanya yang buram oleh air mata melihat Akashi yang tengah menyeringai puas sebelum berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

Astaga apaan ini?! (Shock) Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan unsur dewasa :0 jadi mohon dimaklum jika masih kurang _sreg XD_


	2. 2

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M

Pair : AkaKi

Warning : AU. Yaoi/BL, PWP, Lemon, OOC, Kaku, Typos, dsb.

.

.

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kise berangkat sekolah menggunakan syal yang cukup panjang untuk menutupi semua bercak merah yang berada dileher, dipipinya terdapat plester sementara lengannya yang dibalut perban tertutup oleh jas sekolah. Kise mengabaikan seluruh siswa yang menatapnya aneh.

Tentu saja mereka menatapnya aneh, saat ini hampir mendekati musim panas, udara disekitar menjadi agak hangat dan Kise memakai syal sepanjang dan setebal itu dihari yang terik ini. Siapa yang tidak gerah melihatnya?

Bahkan Aomine Daiki yang biasanya terlihat tak peduli pun kini menatapnya risih. Sepanjang pelajaran ia tahan rasa penasarannya agar ia tak ditegur oleh sang guru.

Aomine menguap entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia benar-benar bosan dan mengantuk. Sementara guru sejarah mereka sepertinya masih betah mengajar. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kise yang sedang mendengar penjelasan sensei dengan wajah serius, entah kenapa Aomine merasa bahwa Kise terlihat menawan ketika sedang memasang wajah serius.

Tanpa terduga, Kise pun menoleh kearahnya dan memberinya tatapan bingung yang seolah mengatakan _Ada apa?_

Aomine langsung tersentak dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan, mengabaikan Kise yang masih menatapnya bingung dan juga rona merah semu yang menjalar dipipi.

_'Sial, dia manis sekali!'_

…

Setelah dua jam yang membosankan, akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid-murid bersorak penuh bahagia dan segera membereskan peralatan menulis mereka untuk segera menuju kantin, tak terkecuali Aomine. Namun bedanya Aomine tak pergi ke kantin, melainkan mendekat kearah meja Kise.

"Oi Kise, kenapa kau memakai syal dihari yang panas ini? Apa kepalamu terbentur?" tanya Aomine sambil mendekat pada bangku Kise yang tengah membereskan peralatan menulisnya. Kise tersentak dan menatap Aomine dengan gugup.

"Uhh, aku sedang tidak enak badan, Aomine_cchi. _Makanya aku memakai ini _'ssu_, hehe." Kise tertawa canggung ketika Aomine menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Jika kau sedang sakit, kenapa kau berangkat sekolah?" Aomine pun memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku —entah milik siapa Aomine tak peduli— yang berada didepan Kise dengan menghadap kearah pemuda pirang itu. "Aku bukan Aomine_cchi _yang suka membolos, lagipula aku harus menjaga Akashi_cchi _kemana pun ia pergi karena aku adalah _butlernya." _ucap Kise, ia menatap Aomine bingung ketika Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Akashi_cchi_? Kau memanggil tuan muda-mu dengan panggilan itu?" Aomine bertanya dengan raut tak percaya, mengabaikan ejekan Kise tentang ia yang suka bolos pelajaran. Mendengar pertanyaan Aomine membuat Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan senyum canggung. "Akashi_cchi _yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya seperti itu."

Aomine nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika mendengar jawaban si pirang. Akashi yang ia kenal adalah Akashi yang angkuh dan dingin, apa telinganya tidak salah dengar ketika Kise bilang jika Akashi lah yang meminta untuk dipanggil dengan imbuhan _cchi _khas si pirang yang sangat menggelikan itu? uhh, sepertinya dunia akan runtuh.

"Yang benar saja—"

"Akashi_cchi_? A-aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Aomine_cchi _tadi, maaf aku telat untuk menuju kelasmu." ucap Kise takut-takut ketika melihat Akashi yang berada didepan pintu kelas, Akashi tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kise, ia berjalan memasuki kelas 1-B itu dengan langkah anggun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta. Lagipula aku punya urusan lain dikelas ini." Akashi mendekat kearah bangku Kuroko yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, pemuda baby blue itu mendongak ketika Akashi menepuk bahunya pelan. "Akashi-_kun.._" gumam Kuroko.

Kise hanya terdiam dengan pandangan bingung ketika ekspresi Kuroko sedikit berubah. Memangnya Tuan mudanya itu punya urusan apa dengan Kuroko sehingga mau mendatangi kelasnya ini?

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin menyapa _Tunanganku_ saja, apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Akashi sambil memegang dagu Kuroko. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Kuroko dengan mesra.

Perbuatannya tentu saja membuat seisi kelas heboh, mereka bersorak menggoda Kuroko yang kini wajahnya terlihat datar namun menahan kesal.

Lain hal-nya dengan para siswa, lain juga dengan Kise. Jika mereka menanggapi perbuatan Akashi dengan heboh, maka Kise sebaliknya. Ia hanya terdiam menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Tuan mudanya itu dengan ekspresi terkejut, bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara matanya menunjukan bahwa dia terluka. Kenapa orang kaya selalu berbuat seenaknya? Dia mempermainkan Kise, bahkan mencium bibirnya, sementara itu dia telah memiliki tunangan. Terlebih itu adalah teman dekat Kise, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah pada pemuda baby blue itu.

Tak kuasa melihat pemandangan mesra didepannya, Kise pun mengalihkan pandangan dan menggigit bibir bawah. Berharap tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia tersakiti dengan tingkah Tuan mudanya.

Namun semua itu tak lolos dari penglihatan tajam Aomine, ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kise dengan pandangan datar dan tangan terkepal erat.

Menghela nafas, Aomine menarik lengan Kise yang terdapat luka itu dengan kuat. Kise secara refleks mengerang sakit ketika lukanya dicengkram, membuat Akashi yang tadi sibuk dengan Kuroko kini menatapnya heran. Begitu mengetahui jika Aomine memegang _miliknya _dengan erat, tatapan Akashi berubah datar.

"Oi Akashi, aku ada urusan dengan Kise. Aku akan meminjamnya sebentar, ya!" kemudian Aomine pun melengos pergi sambil menyeret Kise yang tengah kesakitan menuju atap.

"Tch." Akashi hanya mendecih ketika Aomine membawa _miliknya_ sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

* * *

"Akh! Aomine_cchi _lepas! Tanganku sakit _'ssu!_" Kise menyentak tangan Aomine dengan tangan yang satunya ketika mereka tiba diatap. Ia meringis ketika luka itu terasa sakit dan perih.

Mengetahui hal itu, Aomine pun dengan berani menarik syal yang menutupi leher si pirang. Leher jenjang itu penuh dengan bekas kecupan berwarna merah keunguan, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat Aomine menggeram marah. "A-apa yang—"

Pemuda tan itu mengabaikan ucapan Kise yang terkejut, dengan tergesa ia membuka jas seragam milik Kise membuat si pirang gelagapan dan mencoba menahan kegiatan Aomine. "Aomine_cchi_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kise kesal, Aomine tak menjawab namun mendengus keras.

Ia menatap Kise tajam dengan rahang mengeras, Kise tak tahu kenapa pemuda didepannya ini terlihat begitu marah.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya, Kise!" Aomine balas berseru, ia mencengkram tangan Kise dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang satunya bekerja untuk melepas kancing jas dan juga baju seragam milik Kise.

Kise memberontak, namun ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si pemuda tan. Setelah tahu hasilnya sia-sia, Kise pun memilih pasrah sambil menatap kearah lain.

"Kise, kau—" Aomine menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba saat ia melihat keadaan tubuh Kise. Tubuh bagian atas serta lengan milik pemuda pirang itu terbalut dengan perban. Seberapa banyak luka yang diterima Kise sehingga tubuhnya penuh oleh perban? Aomine bahkan ngeri membayangkannya sendiri.

Ia menatap kearah perban pada lengan kanan Kise yang sedikit memerah akibat darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut, Ia tak tahu jika Kise memiliki luka disana. Dan ia menyesal telah mengabaikan erang kesakitan si pirang ketika ia menarik lengannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Kise. Aku tidak tahu jika lenganmu terluka." ucap Aomine sambil melepaskan tangan Kise. Kise mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum paksa. "Tidak apa-apa, Aomine_cchi._"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Akashi menyiksamu seperti ini?"

Kise terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Aomine, sejujurnya ia enggan untuk menjawab karena itu membuatnya teringat dengan _hukumannya_ kemarin. Tapi mengetahui sifat Aomine yang keras kepala, Kise pun menghela nafas sebelum menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya mendapatkan _hukuman_ sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

…

"Hah? Hanya karena kau pulang tanpa memberitahu Akashi, dia jadi menyiksamu? Dia itu benar-benar suka seenaknya!" Aomine menggeram marah ketika Kise selesai bercerita, Ia berfikir mungkin saja Akashi adalah titisan dewa neraka yang kejam dan tak berperasaan.

"Sudahlah Aomine_cchi, _kenapa kau marah _'ssu_?" Kise mencoba menenangkan Aomine yang tengah terbakar amarah.

"Aku marah karena aku peduli padamu!!"

Kise hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar seruan Aomine, lebih tepatnya ia terkejut dengan wajah bersemu. Hatinya terasa berdesir dan ia mulai merasakan kehangatan yang menelusup, entah kenapa Kise menyukainya.

Aomine ikut terdiam, ia pun sama terkejutnya dengan Kise. _'Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu?!' _Aomine berseru dalam hati, perlahan wajah tannya memerah karena malu.

"… A-ah, s-sepertinya aku harus pergi, Akashi_cchi _pasti sedang mencariku. A-aku duluan ya." Kise berujar terbata sebelum mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari Aomine, dengan tergesa ia menuruni anak tangga, melangkahi 2 anak tangga sekaligus agar ia bisa pergi dari atap.

Meninggalkan Aomine yang masih terbengong merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara.

Pada Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat diatap. Ia memang lapar, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk berdesak-desakan dikantin.

* * *

"Bersenang-senang, hm?" pertanyaan bernada dingin terdengar ketika Kise berhasil menuruni anak tangga terakhir, Kise menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Akashi yang tengah bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan bersedekap dan wajah datar.

Kise bisa merasakan kakinya melemas saat Akashi menatapnya tajam, keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari keningnya. Ia menahan nafas saat Akashi mulai mendekat kearahnya tetap dengan tatapan datar.

"A-Akashi_cchi.._" sapa Kise pelan, kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap Tuan mudanya yang kini berada dihadapan Kise.

Salah satu tangan yang bersedekap itu kini bergerak kearah dagu Kise, mengangkatnya perlahan agar Kise menatapnya. Namun sepertinya Kise tak mau menuruti permintaan Akashi, karena kini ia lebih memilih menatap tembok yang berada dibelakang Akashi daripada menatap sang Tuan muda.

"Tatap aku, Ryouta."

Suara Akashi terdengar datar dan dingin, entah kenapa Kise merasa merinding mendengarnya. Tak punya pilihan, Kise pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang Tuan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Daiki padamu?" Akashi bertanya dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari dagu si pirang. Perlahan tubuhnya terus bergerak maju untuk memojokkan Kise kearah dinding, suasana disekitar mereka tengah sepi tak ada yang lewat, jadi Akashi tak perlu khawatir ada yang melihat mereka.

"T-tidak ada.." Kise mencicit pelan, matanya menatap Akashi takut dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan. Kedua tangannya menahan dada Akashi yang sedang menghimpitnya agar tidak terlalu dekat.

Merasakan penolakan dari si pirang, Akashi pun menatap tajam pemuda dalam kukungannya. Tangannya beralih menarik tangan Kise dan mencengkramnya disisi tubuh si pirang. "Kau yakin dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu?"

Kise hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang Tuan muda, ia tak bisa memberontak karena takut Akashi akan menghukumnya.

"Baguslah. Kau harus mengerti bahwa kau itu milik_ku_, kau paham?" ucap Akashi penuh penekanan, wajahnya terus maju mendekat kearah wajah Kise yang sudah pucat dengan keringat dingin.

Kise kembali mengangguk, ia merasa sedikit gugup ketika Akashi terus mendekatkan wajah sehingga nafasnya terasa membelai dipipi.

Melihat Kise yang mengangguk membuat Akashi tersenyum puas. Ia langsung mencium bibir plum dihadapannya tanpa mempedulikan sang pemilik bibir yang terkejut dengan tindakkannya.

Awalnya hanya mengecup, tapi Akashi merasa tak puas. Kecupan berubah menjadi jilatan yang membuat wajah Kise memerah, Akashi melepaskan tangan Kise dan beralih menuju kepala belakang Kise. Mendorongnya maju agar ia bisa lebih leluasa menikmati, sementara tangan satunya memeluk pinggang Kise dengan erat.

Kesal karena Kise terus menutup rapat bibirnya, Akashi pun dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Kise lumayan keras.

"Ahhmmn–!" Kise refleks mengerang akibat rasa sakit dan juga terkejut. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Akashi pun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kise. Mengajak lidah lawannya untuk bertarung saling melilit satu sama lain, membuat suara kecipak basah yang terdengar erotis.

Memberontak sampai tubuhnya terasa lemas, namun Akashi tetap tak menjauh seinchi pun. Pada akhirnya Kise pun mengalah dan membiarkan Akashi menguasai permainan, membiarkan tuan mudanya menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

"Hmmmphh.."

Kise mengerang ketika Akashi menghisap kuat lidahnya, wajahnya merona parah dan disudut bibirnya terdapat garis saliva yang mengalir. Ia meremas seragam sekolah Akashi dibagian depan saat Akashi memperdalam ciumannya.

Merasa pasokan oksigen menipis, Akashi pun melepaskan bibir yang kini memerah dan juga bengkak itu.Tak lupa tangannya dengan lihai mulai melepaskan syal serta membuka jas sekolah milik si pirang, membiarkannya teronggok dilantai dingin.

"Hah.. hah.. A-Akashi_cchi.._ nnhhh.."

Akashi segera melumat bibir itu kembali, terkesan kasar namun entah kenapa Kise menyukainya. Udara disekitar terasa meningkat, membuat mereka sama-sama merasa gerah.

Tak kuasa menahan luapan gairah dari sang Tuan muda, Kise membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca secara perlahan. Melihat siluet biru muda dibelakang Akashi yang menatap mereka dengan datar.

Seketika matanya terbuka lebar, ia mendorong dada Akashi keras membuat tautan bibirnya terlepas. Dengan nafas terengah dan wajah memerah, Kise mengusap bibirnya kasar dan berlari secepat mungkin setelah mengambil syalnya kemudian berteriak "Maafkan Aku!."

Meninggalkan Akashi yang belum puas dan juga Kuroko yang tetap diam dengan wajah datarnya.

* * *

Brukk!

Karena terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan, Kise pun menabrak seorang siswa berkacamata dengan rambut hijau. Membuat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat terjatuh menimbulkan suara nyaring. Ia terdiam cukup lama memandang pemuda dibawahnya sampai si pemuda meringis kesakitan.

"A-ah! Maaf!" Dengan segera Kise pun bangkit dan membantu Midorima untuk bangun. Penampilan Kise terlihat berantakan dengan wajah memerah, membuat Midorima berdehem dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu, _nanodayo. _Itu bisa mencelakai orang lain." ucap Midorima sambil mengibaskan debu yang menempel, mata hijaunya memperhatikan Kise yang dari tadi hanya menunduk sambil bergumam kata maaf berulang kali.

Lengannya yang terbalut perban bernoda merah menarik perhatian Midorima. Ia mengambil kotak kecil tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Kise. "Hari ini peringkat gemini berada diurutan paling bawah _nanodayo. _Ini adalah _Lucky Item _untuk para gemini. I–ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu _nodayo._"

Kise mendongak untuk mengetahui apa yang disodorkan oleh si hijau, memperlihatkan lehernya yang penuh bercak keunguan pada Midorima yang kini menahan nafas.

"Terima kasih banyak, Midorima_cchi._" Kise menerima dan membuka kotak tersebut, penasaran akan apa yang ada didalam sana. Setelah membukanya, disana terdapat beberapa peralatan medis berupa obat merah, perban dan juga plester.

"Kise, lehermu… Kenapa?" tanya Midorima dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada leher si pirang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Midorima membuat Kise refleks memegang lehernya, seakan mencoba menutupi semua bercak itu namun sia-sia. Ia pun kembali melilitkan syal agar lehernya tertutupi.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Aku.. I–ini hanya.. gigitan nyamuk! Ya, hanya gigitan nyamuk. Ehehe."

"Gigitan nyamuk?" Midorima membeo dengan wajah bingung. Didepannya Kise mengangguk kaku sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Hm.. Kalau begitu kau harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan _nanodayo,_ lenganmu juga harus secepatnya ditangani sebelum infeksi. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kesana _nodayo_."

Kise pun hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan dirinya ditarik menuju uks oleh Midorima.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Maaf baru up, mana pendek lgi T.T

belakangan aku lgi sibuk jdi baru sempet up skrg. smpai jumpa di chap selanjutnya


	3. Hukuman

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M

Pair : AkaKi

Warning : AU. Yaoi/BL, PWP, Lemon, OOC, Typos, dsb.

.

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

.

* * *

Kuroko dalam diam mengikuti langkah Akashi yang ternyata menuju kelasnya sendiri. Langkahnya yang tegap dan lebar namun tidak tergesa membuat Kuroko tertinggal agak jauh, jadi ia pun berlari kecil untuk memperpendek jarak sambil tetap membawa kotak bekal yang belum dibukanya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi datar tanpa berbalik, ia masuk kedalam ruangan kelas yang sepi dan duduk dibangkunya dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya.

Kuroko mengabaikannya, dia memilih berdiri beberapa bangku disamping Akashi. Ia menyimpan bento-nya diatas meja dengan ekspresi lempeng namun ketika ia menatap Akashi ekspresinya berubah serius. "Kita perlu bicara, ini tentang hubungan kita."

Akashi meliriknya tajam ketika si pemuda baby blue mengungkit hubungan mereka. "Kenapa?" tanya Akashi acuh tak acuh.

"Aku tunanganmu, kenapa kau seenaknya mencium Kise-_kun _yang merupakan _butler_mu sendiri?"

Akashi mengangkat salah satu alisnya tinggi, ia memandang kuroko remeh dengan seringai yang tersungging dibibir. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Kuroko menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal pada tunangannya ini. Mencoba bersabar ia pun kembali menatap pemuda didepannya. "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya kasihan pada Kise-_kun_. Sebagai temannya, aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Apalagi dia telah mengetahui hubungan kita, Kise-_kun _pasti merasa sedih dan bersalah."

Akashi menatapnya tajam, dengan dingin ia menjawab, "Ryouta adalah _milikku_, aku tidak perlu izin dari siapapun termasuk kau, untuk menyentuhnya sesuka hatiku."

"Akashi-_kun,_ kau egois. Kau tidak boleh mempermainkan seseorang seperti itu." walaupun merasa geram dan marah, tapi ekspresi Kuroko tetap datar tak berubah sama sekali.

Ia sungguh ingin menghentikan ini semua, ia tidak ingin melihat tatapan bersalah yang Kise layangkan padanya beserta air mata yang mengalir, ia merasa sedih ketika Kise menatapnya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku melakukan apa yang ku mau, tidak peduli kau adalah tunanganku atau apa. Lagipula, kita sama-sama terpaksa menerima pertunangan ini karena janji ayahmu dan ayahku dulu."

Kuroko membuka mulut hendak membalas ucapan Akashi, namun tak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Setelah berpikir sedikit lebih lama, ucapan Akashi memang benar adanya. Pertunangan ini tak disertai dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, hanya keterpaksaan yang ada.

Kuroko dan Akashi saling terdiam dalam keheningan yang canggung sampai bel tanda masuk berdering kencang. Dengan berat hati Kuroko pun pergi sambil membawa bentonya menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Dalam kelasnya Kuroko merenung, jika Akashi tidak menyukainya, lantas mengapa pemuda merah itu bertahan sampai sekarang? Sejujurnya Kuroko merasa agak risih dengan statusnya dan Akashi. Ingin sekali berkata pada Akashi untuk memutuskan pertunangan, karena bagaimanapun ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Terlebih, sepertinya Kise terlihat menyukai Akashi. Kise adalah teman dekatnya, tentu ia tidak ingin membuatnya terus merasa bersedih dan bersalah padanya ketika Akashi mulai berulah.

Sebuah siluet kuning memasuki penglihatannya. Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar dan menemukan Kise Ryouta tengah berdiri disana, menatapnya terkejut sebelum menundukan kepala dengan canggung dan berjalan cepat melewatinya.

"Kise-_kun.._" panggil Kuroko lirih, namun Kise pura-pura tak mendengar dan terus melangkah menuju bangkunya.

Tak lama kemudian Guru Matematika memasuki kelas, membuat kegaduhan dalam kelas seketika tergantikan dengan keheningan dan ekspresi tegang para murid. Seperti yang diketahui, Guru Matematika disekolah mereka merupakan guru terkiller diantara para guru.

…

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, bel pulang sekolah telah berdering satu menit yang lalu. Para murid yang telah membereskan peralatan belajar mereka segera berdesakan menuju keluar kelas termasuk Kise. Ia harus segera menjemput tuan mudanya didepan kelas sebelum sang tuan muda marah padanya.

Sesekali ia meringis perih kala teman sekelasnya tak sengaja menyenggol luka dilengan dan juga dadanya. Suasana koridor benar-benar sesak dan penuh seperti pasar. Lama-lama Kise merasa kepalanya berputar ketika kebisingan terus saja masuk dalam telinganya.

"Menyingkir dariku, kalian menghalangi jalanku." suara malas yang terdengar kesal membuat para murid yang berdesakkan seketika memberi jalan bagi pemuda berambut ungu.

Kise hanya bisa merengut kesal ketika tubuh kurusnya terdorong kekiri dan kanan akibat keluhan si titan, sekarang sekujur tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki terasa sakit semua. Ia melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Murasakibara masih dengan bibir mengerucut, secara bersamaan Murasakibara juga meliriknya malas sebelum menyapanya dan mendekat.

"Oh Kise-_chin. _Kau terlihat seperti sedang kesusahan?" tanya Murasakibara setelah tubuh tingginya sampai didepan Kise. Kise merasakan otot kesal dipelipisnya berkedut ketika mendengarnya. Ini sama sekali bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan!

Kise mendongak dan menatap Murasakibara kesal, "Murasakibara-_cchi _sudah tau kenapa bertanya?"

'Lagipula semua ini kan gara-gara rengekkanmu '_ssu_' tambah Kise dalam hati.

Beberapa murid melayangkan tatapan sinis padanya, beberapa merasa takjub karena ia dengan berani berbicara seperti itu pada anggota karate terhebat, dan beberapanya merasa tak peduli. Namun Kise mengabaikan mereka sepenuhnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Mm, kalau begitu aku akan mengantar Kise_-chin _pada Aka_-chin._" setelah mengatakan itu, Murasakibara segera menggendong Kise dipundak seperti mengangkat karung beras dan berjalan menuju kelas Akashi tanpa memperdulikan rengekkan Kise yang meminta diturunkan ataupun tatapan takjub dari berbagai murid disana.

"Murasakibara-_cchi_, turunkan aku _'ssu_!" seru Kise yang terus memberontak diatas pundak Murasakibara.

"Diamlah Kise-_chin. _Atau kau akan jatuh."

Seketika Kise berhenti memberontak karena takut terjatuh, namun bibir cerewetnya masih saja merengek minta diturunkan. Walaupun kini keadaan dikoridor menuju kelas Akashi sudah tidak sesesak sebelumnya, tetap saja Kise merasa malu dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Terlebih dengan posisi seperti ini membuat kepalanya terasa pusing karena tergantung kebawah.

"Ughh kepalaku pusing _'ssu._" keluh Kise yang wajahnya sudah pucat. Murasakibara menendang pintu kelas karena kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi Kise dan memegang permen.

Murid-murid yang masih berada dikelas merasa terkejut dengan tendangan barusan, dan merasa lebih terkejut juga terpana ketika melihat Murasakibara yang tengah menurunkan Kise yang sudah lemas seperti ikan mabuk.

Akashi hanya mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi ketika melihat Kise yang terhuyung-huyung sambil memegang kepalanya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Murasakibara yang memasang tampang malas sambil memakan permen.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menjemputnya, bukan membuatnya seperti ikan mabuk seperti itu." ucap Akashi dengan nada normal. Ia hanya terdiam dibangkunya dengan bertopang dagu sambil memperhatikan Kise yang sepertinya masih merasa pusing.

"Mm. Dia sangat kecil dan kurus, aku takut Kise-_chin _jatuh dan terinjak oleh mereka."

Kise yang kepalanya sudah terasa baikan hanya cemberut, ia tak berani asal bicara karena takut pada tuan mudanya. Namun dalam hatinya, ia sudah mengumpat keras-keras.

'Siapa yang kau panggil kecil dan kurus?! Kau saja yang tumbuh begitu besar dan tinggi!!'

"Bagaimanapun kau tidak boleh berbuat seenaknya _nanodayo._ Kau membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman, dan Kise sedang terluka. Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati _nodayo._" suara Midorima terdengar dari samping, mereka bertiga serentak menoleh pada bangku depan paling ujung kanan.

Disana terlihat Midorima yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, merasa diperhatikan Midorima pun menutup buku sebelum balas menatap mereka sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Mido-_chin._ Aku hanya merasa kasihan melihat Kise_-chin_ yang berdesakkan disana." jawab Murasakibara acuh, ia kembali fokus untuk menikmati permennya.

"Tentu saja, Kise adalah temanku _nanodayo._ Apa maksudmu dengan bukan urusanku?" tanya Midorima yang sepertinya kesal dengan ucapan Murasakibara. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda ungu yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam oleh Murasakibara.

Merasa suasana mulai memanas murid-murid disana memilih untuk segera meninggalkan kelas dan pulang, meninggalkan empat orang dalam suasana panas dan tegang.

Kise bergerak tidak nyaman dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari kening, ia melirik takut-takut pada Akashi yang masih terdiam memperhatikan Murasakibara dan Midorima.

"Eh, hehehe.. A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok Midorima_cchi_. Terimakasih sudah merawat luka ku tadi, hehe." Kise tertawa canggung, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tak mengenakan ini dengan ucapannya.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, bukannya mencair, suasana disana bertambah memanas ketika Akashi berbicara.

"Oh? Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Shintarou karena sudah menolong Ryouta, maaf merepotkanmu. Ryouta-**ku** memang agak ceroboh sampai bisa membuatnya terluka." ucapannya dengan nada ramah disertai senyum menawan, namun matanya sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Dalam kedua iris berbeda warna itu terdapat kilatan tak suka ketika menatap Midorima.

Midorima hanya mendengus pelan sebelum kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sementara Kise menelan ludah susah payah, alarm berbahaya sudah berdering kencang dalam kepalanya. Ia menunduk takut ketika Akashi mulai menatapnya.

'Gawat, bagaimana ini? Akashi_-cchi_ pasti akan menghukumku!'

"Karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, maka kami akan pulang sekarang. Ayo Ryouta."

Akashi dengan sengaja merangkul pinggang Kise untuk mengikutinya berjalan pulang, membuat Midorima membuang wajah kesamping seolah enggan menatap pemandangan itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah Kise hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, terlebih ketika merasakan cengkraman Akashi yang menguat pada pinggang rampingnya membuat Kise ketakutan setengah hidup.

"Ryouta, hukuman dariku menantimu dirumah." bisik Akashi tepat ditelinganya membuat Kise merinding, tubuhnya bergetar pelan ketika melihat seringaian Akashi yang ditujukan padanya. kemudian merekapun memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan makan malam sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kini Kise tengah terduduk diatas sebuah sofa empuk dengan kepala tertunduk lesu, jika diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti maka kalian akan melihat jika tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut bergetar pelan.

Apa yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar bukan karena ia sedang menangis, bukan pula karena ia sedang menahan tawa melainkan ia sedang ketakutan setengah hidup.

Siapa yang tidak takut, jika tuan muda-mu mengatakan jika kau akan dihukum, terlebih dia suka menyiksanya dengan gunting merah kesayangannya!! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kise bergidik takut.

Luka yang kemarin lalu juga belum sembuh, dan sekarang Akashi akan menambah luka-luka itu!! Ingin rasanya Kise melarikan diri entah kemana dan menangis sepuasnya. Tapi jika ia melakukan hal itu, ia tidak tahu apakah besok ia masih bisa melihat matahari atau tidak…

_cklek_

suara pintu terbuka membuat Kise berjengit kaget, kepalanya secara refleks terangkat dan menatap kearah Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe. Rambut merahnya yang basah menempel dikening, mengalirkan tetes-tetes air yang turun melewati pipi, leher dan dada, sebelum menghilang dibalik bathrobe.

Kise tanpa sadar terpesona dengan pemandangan tersebut, sementara Akashi yang melihat ekspresi kagum Kise hanya bisa menyeringai, ia dengan sengaja berdehem membuat Kise gelagapan dan kembali menunduk dengan wajah bersemu.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kise dan menunduk dihadapan pemuda pirang, membisikan beberapa kata yang membuat Kise semakin memerah malu.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, hm?" bisik Akashi disertai dengan kecupan mesra ditelinga kanan Kise.

Merasakan salah satu titik sensitifnya dikecup dengan begitu intim membuat Kise tanpa sadar meloloskan desahan.

"Ahh.."

Sadar mulutnya mengeluarkan suara aneh nan memalukan, Kise segera membekap mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sementara Akashi hanya memperlebar seringainya sehingga Kise yakin jika seringaian itu mampu mencapai telinganya!

"Kau tau apa yang membuatku memanggilmu kemari?" tanya Akashi sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kise, punggungnya dengan nyaman bersandar pada sofa dibelakangnya. Ia memperhatikan punggung kecil Kise yang menegang dari samping kanan.

"Uhh.. H-hukuman.." cicit Kise pelan dengan kepala yang semakin menunduk. Akashi melarikan tangan kirinya untuk membelai punggung Kise dengan gerakan mengambang, membuat Kise merasa meremang akan sentuhan tersebut dan Akashi semakin gencar meraba satu persatu titik sensitif-nya.

"Kenapa kau harus dihukum?" sentuhannya bergerak semakin atas menuju tengkuk Kise, dengan perlahan Akashi menyentuh tengkuk itu sampai menuju leher sampingnya.

Tubuh Kise bergetar akibat sentuhan tersebut, bibirnya ia gigit pelan guna menahan suara-suara aneh yang ingin keluar. "Nghh.. K-karena aku, uhh nakal, Akashi-_cchi.._"

"Hm, anak nakal memang harus dihukum. Katakan padaku apa kesalahanmu sehingga aku bisa menghukum-mu dengan benar." ucap Akashi tenang, namun tangannya tak pernah berhenti sedetik pun. Terus meraba tubuh Kise dan mulai mengelus dada rata namun kenyal itu, sebelum dengan sengaja mencubit nipple sensitif si pemuda pirang.

"Aku, Ah! Aku membiarkan Midorima-_cchi _menyentuhku nghh.. ketika Ahh.. ketika dia merawat luka-ku, Akh!" Kise terpekik saat Akashi menekan luka yang berada didada-nya, luka itu terasa perih dan menyakitkan ketika Akashi menekannya keras.

"Ryouta, duduk disini." perintah Akashi sambil menepuk pahanya. Kise terdiam sebentar dengan wajah merah, jika ia menolak, hukuman yang diberikan Akashi pasti bertambah. Tapi jika ia menurut untuk duduk dipangkuan Akashi.. Apakah ia akan selamat??

Setelah berperang batin selama satu menit Kise pun menoleh kearah Akashi yang masih dengan sabar menunggunya, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti singa yang siap mengamuk dengan mata yang menatap Kise tajam.

Mengetahui sang tuan muda sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, Kise pun segera naik kepangkuan Akashi untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang sekarang.

"Bagus," puji Akashi puas, tangannya beralih menuju pinggang Kise dan menariknya mendekat sehingga dada mereka yang masih terbalut oleh kain saling bersentuhan.

"Kau tau, Ryouta adalah milikku. Tidak boleh ada yang melihat, apalagi menyentuh tubuhmu kecuali aku. Kenapa kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu?"

Salah satu tangan Akashi naik pada pipi putih Kise dan mengelusnya lembut, sementara yang satunya mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping pemuda pirang. Perlakuannya memang lembut tapi suara dan ekspresinya saling berlawanan.

"M-maafkan aku, Akashi-_cchi._ Saat itu luka ku kembali terbuka dan Midorima-_cchi _melihatnya, jadi dia membawaku ke uks untuk merawat luka ku. Midorima_-cchi _hanya menyentuh luka ku saja, ku mohon jangan marah padanya _'ssu._" pinta Kise dengan wajah memelas, berharap cemas semoga Midorima selamat dari kemarahan Akashi.

"Hm. Karena kau mau menurut sekarang, maka aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau yang akan ku hukum, Ryouta. Bersiaplah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Akashi segera menyesap bibir plum menggoda dihadapannya dengan tidak sabaran. Tangan kiri memeluk pinggang Kise, sementara tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Kise agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Ahmpph.. nghh.." Kise mendesah pelan ketika ciuman Akashi semakin intens, wajahnya terasa memanas dan tubuhnya meremang. Ia hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Akashi sambil menikmati cumbuannya.

Rasa manis yang menyebar ketika Akashi menyesap bibirnya, membuat Akashi semakin gencar mencium Kise. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sehingga Kise mengerang, Akashi pun segera memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kise.

Mengajak lidah Kise untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya, sementara tangan yang berada dipinggang kini turun menuju bokong berisi. Meremasnya pelan yang dihadiahi oleh desahan tertahan.

Kise mendorong dada Akashi pelan ketika nafasnya terasa sesak, Akashi yang mengerti pun segera melepaskan bibirnya dan beralih mencumbu lehernya. Menggigit, menghisap dan menjilatnya pelan sehingga tercipta bercak merah diseluruh leher.

"Ahh.. Akashi-_cchi _j-jangan ahk! jangan menggigit terlalu keras." rengek Kise ketika Akashi menggigit lehernya keras. Akashi menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah Kise yang sudah memerah dengan nafas terengah, ia terpesona dengan ekspresi Kise sekarang.

"Kau cantik," puji Akashi sambil mengecup bibirnya. Kise hendak melayangkan protes namun tidak jadi karena Akashi mulai melepaskan baju yang dipakai oleh Kise, melemparnya sembarangan dan segera menggendong Kise menuju kasur empuknya.

"K-kenapa harus pindah? dan kenapa aku—hmmph!" Akashi kembali mencium bibir Kise, menghentikan segala ucapan yang hendak terlontarkan. Tubuhnya yang mengukung tubuh Kise membuat pergerakan pemuda pirang itu menjadi terbatas.

Tak ingin menganggur, tangan kanannya segera meluncur pada nipple Kise yang kini mencuat keras. mencubitnya pelan kemudian memelintirnya dengan gemas membuat Kise menggeliat.

"Mmhh.. Nghh! ahh Akashi-_cchi _–hahh.. J-jangan! Ahh!" Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Kise, mulutnya melontarkan penolakan namun tangannya menekan kepala Akashi yang tengah menghisap nipple-nya agar tidak menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Kau bilang jangan, tapi tubuhmu menginginkan lebih. Sepertinya tubuhmu lebih jujur daripada mulutmu, Ryouta."

"Tidak, aku ahh! A-apa yang kamu sentuh!" pekik Kise saat tangan nakal Akashi menyentuh juniornya yang semi-tegang. Mengetahui pemuda dibawahnya menikmati permainannya, Akashi pun memperlihatkan seringaian tampan sambil menurunkan celana Kise beserta dalamannya.

"Karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, maka aku akan menghukum-mu dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi jika kau tidak menurut, maka gunting kesayanganku yang akan menghukum-mu. Kau mengerti?" tanya Akashi ketika selesai melepaskan celana Kise, kini Kise terbaring dengan wajah memerah tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya.

Kise hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mampu berkata apapun akibat rasa malu yang mendera, ia tak ingin gunting merah kesayangan tuan mudanya kembali menggores kulitnya.

"Katakan kau milik siapa?" tanya Akashi sambil memberikan tanda merah di dada Kise, ciumannya turun menuju perut si pirang dan menggelitik pusar Kise menggunakan lidahnya.

Perlakuannya tak ayal membuat Kise mendesah tak karuan, dengan susah payah Kise pun menjawab,

"Ahh gelihh.. Akashi-_cchi_. Aku —hh.. milik Akashi-_cchi_, ahh!"

Akashi tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kise, cumbuannya terus turun kemudian berhenti tepat didepan junior Kise yang kini menegang sepenuhnya.

"Bagus. Karena jawabanmu benar, maka aku akan memberimu sedikit _'hadiah'_."

"A-apa yang— AHHhh!! t-tidakh.. Akashi-_cchi _itu kotor, ahh!" Tubuh Kise tersentak sebelum bergetar pelan, rasa hangat dan aneh pada juniornya membuat kepalanya mabuk akan rasa nikmat. Manik madunya yang berkaca-kaca kini terhalangi kabut nafsu.

Sementara Akashi yang mendapat respon menarik semakin gencar menaik turunkan kulumannya pada junior kecil Kise, sesekali menghisapnya keras yang dihadiahi dengan desahan erotis dari si pirang. Tangannya menjalar menuju nipple Kise kemudian mencubit dan memilinnya gemas, memberikan kenikmatan yang asing bagi si pirang manis.

"Akuhh, ahh.. Akashi-_cchi_..! s-sesuatu ingin keluarhh.. ahh, h-hentikanhh.."

Akashi, "Keluarkan, Ryouta."

Getaran dalam rongga mulut ketika Akashi bergumam semakin membuat Kise frustasi, juniornya terus berkedut nikmat kala Akashi semakin kencang menghisap juniornya.

"Ahh k-keluar, a-aku keluarrrhhh aaahhhh!!" Kise refleks menekuk lutut yang semakin membuat kepala Akashi semakin terbenam diselangkangannya kala klimaks mendera. Nafasnya terengah hebat dan sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat, lelehan saliva mengalir disudut bibirnya yang membengkak menambah kesan erotis pada dirinya.

Akashi bangun menatap Kise sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terdapat sisa cairan milik si pirang dengan sensual, membuat Kise merasakan malu yang teramat sangat sampai membuatnya tak berani membalas tatapan Akashi.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu terasa nikmat dan manis, Ryouta. Aku suka."

Akashi kembali mencumbu bibir Kise penuh gairah, membagi rasa cairan yang masih tertinggal dirongga mulutnya pada si pemuda pirang yang masih lemas pasca klimaks tadi. Tangannya mulai merangsang tubuh Kise kembali dengan membelai titik-titik sensitif Kise, ciumannya beralih menuju tengkuk bagian kanan si pirang manis yang merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya. Menghisapnya keras sebelum menjilatnya penuh nafsu yang membuat Kise kembali mengerang dibawahnya.

Salah satu tangannya turun menuju bagian belakang Kise, mencoba memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam hole Kise yang dihadiahi ringisan perih.

"Ahhk, Akashi-_cchi_ apa itu? Nghh itu terasa perih, ahk!"

"Tenang, Ryouta. Ini hanya jari telunjuk ku, aku sedang mencoba untuk melonggarkanmu jadi bertahanlah."

Meskipun Akashi menyuruhnya tenang, tetapi Kise tidak menurutinya. Tubuhnya terus bergerak tidak nyaman akibat rasa perih dibagian belakangnya sebelum Akashi menumbuk salah satu titik yang membuatnya terpekik nikmat.

"AHhhnn!!"

"Hm? Ternyata disana." Disertai seringai yang tersungging dibibir, Akashi dengan sengaja menumbuk titik itu berulang-ulang membuat tubuh Kise terus tersentak dalam kenikmatan. Bibir merahnya menjeritkan desahan tak beraturan sambil menyebutkan nama sang tuan muda membuat Akashi semakin semangat memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan?" tanya Akashi yang hanya dibalas dengan desahan nikmat oleh Kise.

Tak tahan dengan keerotisan Kise yang seakan menggodanya dari tadi, Akashi pun mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari lubang Kise yang disertai lenguhan kecewa. Tersenyum miring, Akashi melepas dan melemparkan bathrobenya sembarangan sebelum mengecup bibir Kise yang kini menatapnya sayu.

"Ini akan terasa sakit, tapi setelahnya akan terasa nikmat. Kau boleh mencakarku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitmu, aku akan masuk sekarang, Ryouta." ucap Akashi yang kemudian langsung memasukkan junior besarnya pada lubang Kise yang belum siap sepenuhnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang besar mendesak ingin masuk membuat Kise tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan Akashi, rasa perih yang menyengat dibagian belakangnya membuat Kise menangis terisak.

"Hiks.. itu sakit, Akashi-_cchi_.. Kumohon hentikan hiks!"

Akashi, "Shh.. Ghh, Ryouta kau sempit sekali. Lemaskan otot-ototmu agar ini tidak terlalu sakit, aku baru masuk sedikit, bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Akashi memajukan pinggulnya secara perlahan ketika Kise terus terisak, sesekali ia akan mengerang nikmat saat lubang Kise yang seakan menjepitnya.

"Aku ingin berhenti hiks.. Ini benar-benar sakit! hiks.. Aku tidak mau, akkh!"

Tak tega melihat Kise yang kesakitan, Akashi pun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mendorong masuk juniornya dalam sekali hentakan kedalam lubang Kise yang langsung menghimpitnya kuat.

"AAkkhh–!! S-sakitthh.. hiks! Akashi-_cchi_ itu hiks sakit!" Jerit kesakitan terdengar dari si pirang, ekspresi wajahnya horror kala tubuhnya terasa dibelah. Tangannya mencakar punggung dan lengan Akashi sampai menciptakan bekas luka yang agak dalam.

"Ughh.." Akashi meringis sakit karena cakaran Kise, tapi ia tak peduli. Kise pasti merasakan kesakitan yang lebih mengerikan, maka dari itu ia menghentikan pergerakannya sementara sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuh bergetar dibawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kise pun kembali tenang dan meminta Akashi untuk menggerakan pinggulnya. Akashi tentu saja menurutinya dengan senang hati, awalnya gerakannya perlahan dan hati-hati. Tapi setelah Kise terbiasa Akashi mempercepat gerakannya sambil mencari titik yang akan membuat Kise merasa nikmat.

"Ahh! D-disanahh.. Akashi-_cchi_, l-lebih dalam ahhn!!"

Akashi tersenyum puas kala ia menemukan sweet spot si pemuda pirang, bibirnya kembali memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada leher dan dada Kise. Sementara kedua tangannya mengerjai nipple Kise yang kini membengkak menggoda, pinggulnya dengan intens maju dan mundur menekan salah satu titik membuat Kise menggelepar nikmat.

Kise, "Ahshh l-lagihh.. ahh! lebih kerashh Akashi-_cchi _–Ahh.. Ahhn!!"

Akashi, "Ugh.. Ryouta kau menjepitku –ghh.. Ini nikmat.. hh.."

Desahan mereka saling bersahutan, suara kecipak basah yang erotis terdengar memenuhi ruangan kedap suara. Malam semakin dingin namun tubuh keduanya basah oleh keringat, Akashi menatap pemuda dibawahnya dengan mata yang penuh kabut nafsu.

Pinggangnya semakin keras menghentak ketika ia merasa dekat dengan klimaksnya yang dihadiahi desahan parau si pirang manis, sepertinya Kise juga akan mencapai penglepasannya karena lubangnya yang semakin kuat menjepit milik Akashi.

"Akashi-_cchi, _Aku akanh, ahh!! k-keluar.. Ahh!!"

Akashi, "Bersama Ryouta, –hh.. aku juga akan keluar."

Akashi memaju mundurkan pinggangnya cepat dan keras, tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kise yang kini gemetar menahan nikmat.

"Akhu akhh! K-keluar.. Akashi-_cchi _Ahh.. ahh, Aaaahhhhhhh!!" Kise menjerit nikmat kala ia mencapai klimaks, juniornya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih lumayan banyak. Sebagian mencapai dagu, sementara kebanyakan mengotori perut dan dada.

"Uhh Ryouta–!! Aghh!"

Warna putih seakan membutakan penglihatannya yang kabur akibat air mata ketika merasakan milik Akashi yang terasa semakin membesar dan mengeras didalam lubangnya, sebelum sebuah semburan hangat ia rasakan didalam sana ketika Akashi mencapai klimaks.

Keduanya saling berebut oksigen yang seakan menipis, dada keduanya naik turun dengan cepat disertai nafas yang tak beraturan. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Akashi segera bangkit dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Kise, membuat cairan putih kental disertai darah keluar dari lubang belakang Kise.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kise yang sudah lemas setelah dua kali penglepasannya, lengan kokohnya membawa pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibir serta keningnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Ryouta. Terima kasih sudah memberikannya (keperawanan/keperjakaan?) padaku." ucap Akashi yang kini memeluk Kise erat. Kise hanya menggumam sebagai balasan, karena saat ini tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan ia merasa mengantuk.

Melihat Kise yang hendak menuju alam mimpi, Akashi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Kemudian keduanya pun jatuh tertidur setelah melakukan aktifitas yang menguras tenaga.

* * *

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

* * *

I-ini apa yang sudah kutulis.. (shock dengan tangan gemetar) XD hahah seriusan, aku baru pertama kali bikin adegan dewasa :v Maaf kalo kesannya aneh sama terburu.. Jangan bosan memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ya!! Karena coment dari kalian adalah penyemangatku heheh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *


End file.
